1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new burner construction and to a new method of making such a burner construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a burner construction comprising a cup-shaped housing member provided with a closed end and an open end interconnected together by side wall means that has burner port means therethrough for issuing fuel from the interior of the housing means, and an adapter member secured to the housing member to close the open end thereof and having inlet means for directing fuel from a source thereof into the interior of the housing member. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 459,701 to Fahnestock; the U.S. Pat. No. 968,605 to Ruud; and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,443 to Adams.
It is also known to provide a burner construction having a flame sensing member, such as a thermocouple, carried by the burner construction. For example, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,582 to Katchka et al; the U.S. Pat. No. 2,943,132 to Jackson; the U.S. Pat No. 3,265,539 to Baatrup; and the U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,490 to Greenamyer.